


Орден Бахуса

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Тор - лучший в мире собутыльник.





	Орден Бахуса

**Author's Note:**

> Орден Бахуса (швед. Bacchi orden) — шутливый орден, основанный в 60-е гг. XVIII в. шведским национальным поэтом Карлом Микаэлем Бельманом. Его членами были по большей части незначительные лица из среднего класса, любившие весёлые застолья, однако ещё не спившиеся окончательно. © Википедия

Тор — лучший в мире собутыльник.

Тони не может вспомнить, чем заканчивается большинство их встреч, после которых он неизменно просыпается на диване, с подушкой под головой и укутанный в плед. В первый раз его это не на шутку испугало, и он внимательно изучил записи камер безопасности Башни. Согласно записям, на определенном этапе возлияний Тони отключился, одной рукой обнимая Тора, а тот, обнаружив, что товарищ выбыл из игры, усмехнулся, потрепал его по голове и продолжил пить один, придерживая бесчувственное тело рукой. После чего аккуратно уложил на диван, укрыл пледом и исчез.

И только.

Иногда наутро Тор приносит неведомо откуда взявшуюся бутыль рассола, любезно придерживает Тони галстук, когда рассол не желает оставаться внутри, притаскивает табуретку («Друг Старк, не здраво сидеть на хладном полу!»), если Тони приходится задержаться возле белого друга, и отпаивает водой. Тони обливается слезами от тошноты и головной боли и думает, какой же Тор, чёрт его побери, заботливый.

Пеппер бы давно уже отчитала его и отправила на работу, а Тор просто остаётся рядом. Не носится, как мать-наседка с цыплятами, но и не пытается обвинять. Просто методично помогает отойти от похмелья (спокойно и, можно даже сказать, профессионально — уж насколько Тони считал себя опытным, у аса не грех поучиться), после чего тащит под холодный душ и обратно в постель, ни капли не раздражаясь. Тор смеётся, вспоминает славные пиры, по сравнению с последствиями которых похмелье Тони — просто дуновение ветерка, и отправляется на кухню.

Тони с содроганием вспоминает все сотрясения мозга, которыми он обязан дружеским хлопкам Тора по спине, и мысленно прикидывает, где заказать новый кухонный гарнитур. Джарвис ворчливо выгоняет Тора готовить асгардский шашлык со специями на летнюю кухню.

А потом Тони признаёт, что шашлык в исполнении Тора весьма недурён.

И доедает его ещё неделю на завтрак, обед и ужин.

Тор угощает Тони асгардским элем. Чайной ложечкой, несмотря на уговоры. Возможно, дело в том, что в Тони уже плещется некое количество виски, — но закусить предложенной Тором же рыбой он не успевает. Джарвис любезно подсказывает, что от момента принятия пяти миллилитров асгардского эля внутрь до потери сознания и падения головой Тору на колени прошло двадцать три секунды. Тони закрывает лицо рукой и не знает, плакать или смеяться, потому что на записи с камер безопасности Тор снова усмехается, треплет его по волосам, укрывает пледом и продолжает потягивать эль, поглаживая бесчувственного друга по плечу.

Тор готов слушать о чём угодно. Он внимательно кивает, когда Тони рассказывает ему принцип работы нового репульсорного двигателя для хеликерриера, хотя не понимает почти ни слова, и Тони об этом знает. Он в негодовании разбивает кружку о пол и хватается за Мьёльнир, когда Тони жалуется ему на его же брата. Он заливисто смеётся и поднимает бокал, когда Тони рассказывает, что помирился с Пеппер. И никогда не перебивает, не перетягивает нить беседы на себя, не осуждает и не обвиняет.

Тор ничего не требует, и как ни странно, требовать что-то от него тоже не тянет. Он просто есть — тогда, когда нужно, так, как нужно.

И когда Тони выражает ему свою благодарность, Тор хохочет и стискивает его в объятиях. А потом виновато сопит и извиняется за три треснувших ребра.

И улетает.

Тони усмехается сам себе и держит второй бокал под рукой.

Потому что, когда будет нужно, Тор обязательно вернётся.


End file.
